


Campo di asfodeli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La regina degli uomini [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Arwen ha una sorpresa dolcissima per Aragorn.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: LotR. Aragorn/Arwen. Un sentiero ricoperto di asfodeli.





	Campo di asfodeli

Campo di asfodeli

Il vento faceva ondeggiare gli steli d’erba verde speranza, puntellati da alti gambi carichi di asfodeli candidi. I petali bianchi dei fiori si allungavano sinuosi, decorati da gocce di rugiada.

Il cielo sopra di loro era azzurro, solcato da nuvole bianche e vaporose.

Aragorn prese le mani di Arwen nelle proprie, guardandola negli occhi, il fiore dell’immortalità di lei brillava al collo di lui.

“Perché non sei partita con le navi bianche insieme alla tua gente? Io sfiorirò” mormorò.

Arwen strinse le mani di lui, ricambiando lo sguardo, le sue iridi si riflettevano in quelle di lui, mentre le sue gote si erano tinte di rosa.

“Ho scelto una vita mortale” gli ricordò.

Aragorn le lasciò andare le mani delicate, dalle dita sottili, sospirando.

“Segui ogni tua volontà con _costanza_, vero? La tua magia ha combattuto così a lungo con l’influsso malevolo di Sauron. Io solo so quanto hai rischiato per salvare questo mondo, ma nessuno conosce quanto anche tu sia stata eroina” mormorò.

Arwen gli prese una mano nella propria e se l’appoggiò sul ventre.

“Lui e la sua stirpe renderanno immortale il ricordo del nostro amore. Per lui è valsa la pena la mia costanza” sussurrò.

Aragorn sgranò gli occhi, sentendo scalciare.

“Un figlio…” esalò.

“Nostro figlio” ribatté Arwen, sorridendogli.

Il vento faceva oscillare sempre più violentemente gli asfodeli intorno a loro, in una pioggia di petali pallidi.


End file.
